Fun and Games
by Winged Element
Summary: Most missions to Dante and Nero are just fun and games, until Nero gets sent undercover in the high school of a town called Amity Park, investigating the ghosts there. You know what they say: it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt...
1. Ghost and Ghouls

A/N: Hey guys, so yeah… I know I said I'd have all this stuff started last week but… yeah, my brain was all like "I hate everyone, I hurt, I just wanna curl up in a ball and sleep and I want chocolate!"… yup. So that's how that went, but now I'm typing on a good night's sleep, and a schedule chalk full in front of me, not that I mind too much, I'll brew some coffee, maybe experiment and add some hot chocolate mix and work away. I'm gonna see if I can be done in time to go see my friend's concert tonight. Maybe. I have a lot to do between this and homework and cleaning the room… *sighs* sorry to those of you who are unaccustomed to my longwinded A/Ns… I'll shut up and start this now…

Disclaimer: I don't own halfbreeds of any kind, whether they be half demon or half ghost.

Ghosts and Ghouls

"Seriously Vlad? Just give it a rest already!" The teen shouted from midair, dodging the pink beam of energy shot his way just after this remark.

"You should know by now that that will never happen Daniel." The taller ghost said, straightening his shirt and brushing the dirt from his arms.

"Oh? And who's the one kicking your ass right now?" the teen asked, folding his arms and leaning back slightly as though he were lounging on a wall, despite there being nothing, nothing at all to support him.

"As much as I love our chats Daniel, I really have other business to attend to." With that the other ghost turned and began to walk away.

"Vlad! You can't just run away! I chased those goons back here to your creepy cabin in the, you're up to something! And I intend to beat the answer out of you!"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" Vlad answered rather cryptically, turning intangible the second before a green blast of light would've hit him. "Ta-ta." He said before diving into the ground and out of sight.

Danny groaned in defeat, sinking down to the ground for a moment to catch his breath. Despite how fast he was learning and growing in power, he still couldn't go toe to toe with Vlad that easily, it took a lot of energy and the poor kid was already drained from trying to keep up with all the facets of his life. After a couple minutes the ghostly teen heaved a sigh and launched himself skyward and began the rather long flight home.

-Fun and Games-

"Danny!" the teen's friends called when he landed back in the outskirts of town where he'd left the duo. Danny took a look around, it was habit now, even if he had no plans of changing, he'd been attacked at random too many times now to shake the paranoia of being watched all the time. To his relief the coast was clear, even to his heightened senses and he let the white rings of light wash over him, turning his body from ghost to human in a matter of seconds. His entire being changed, with just that simple tug at his core, now he was alive, with a beating heart and the slew of absolutely _demanding _emotions that always came with being human.

"Hey guys," he said, leaning back against a tree, trying to hide his injuries and exhaustion. Sadly this fooled neither of his friends as Sam sighed and patted his hair before snaking her arm under his shoulder, Tucker just shook his head lightly and did the same on the other side, giving their support to their half human friend.

"Hey!" Danny protested, "I'm not hurt!"

"What kind of friends do you take us for?" Tucker asked "You just went up against Vlad. You always get hurt."

"I do no…" the teen was cut off by his gothic friend lightly nudging him with her combat boot, she knew better than to kick the hero when he was hurt but that didn't stop her from reminding him what awaited when he was better.

"Let's get you home." She said with a grin, Danny sighed but accepted the help of his companions as they limped back into town and toward the Fenton's house.

-Fun and Games-

"Dante!" the white haired teen shouted, marching down the stairs angrily. "You can't just tell Lady that I'm going to take this job without asking me!" The half devil looked up from the magazine he was lazily flipping through. Despite the kid's anger, he already had his bags mostly packed and was bringing them down the stairs.

"Why not kid? I thought you needed the money to help get your pretty little songstress and yourself set up over here in the real world." Dante grinned, knowing that this would rile the younger up, and that it did. Nero's demonic arm flashed dangerously and his anger spiked and for half a second he considered blasting the old man's brains out, if only to see the man grouch about it.

"It's not that. I seriously have to go undercover?"

"Yes. Lady said that you're the only one of us here capable of that job, unless you think Patty's skills have gained enough ground to take it." Nero snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you're supposed to be an exchange student and you're the only one who has an accent." The teen paused, had the old man really noticed that?

"What?" the half devil grinned "You really thought that I wouldn't notice? I mean I know that you Fortunians are super tight lipped about it but come on, when you're drunk you can't really help it, it's pretty cute." There was that mischievous light in the slayer's eyes and Nero felt his brow twitch.

"Y'know what?" he said "I think I'll like the vacation away from your obnoxious ass." With that he stomped out the door and set his bags there where Lady was waiting with a car.

"Can you shoot him for me please?" he demanded as he slammed the luggage into the back end.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" the huntress asked with a raised brow, as entertaining as it was to see Nero all riled up, she really didn't want to deal with a grouchy teenager for the entirely too long car ride.

"Because I won't stop with just a bullet in the brain." He growled, his Devil Bringer flashing as he stomped back inside to collect his remaining luggage. Lady sighed but waited patiently for the younger slayer to stomp angrily back outside and slam the trunk closed. He slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Before the huntress could even ask him what the half devil had done this time the teen had put his headphones on and cranked his music up, drowning out the world and all his problems with it.

They were a good hour into the drive when Nero finally sighed and turned down his jam session, pushing one headphone off his ear so that he could talk to Lady.

"Finally calmed down?" she asked with a grin, she knew just how much the two devils were at each other's throats but she also knew that Dante honestly cared for the kid, just like he did for everyone connected with Devil May Cry and that Nero, despite how often he tried to go after the half devil, liked spending time at the shop.

"Yeah, now, you wanna actually fill me in on what I'm going to be doing here?" he asked

"Sure, we're headed to a place called Amity Park."

A/N: Long chapter for me :) yay! Well only like three hundred words longer but whatever, I can tell you already, I'm going to love doing this :3 And for those coming more from the DP camp, I will be taking a slightly more serious tone than the show, because it is a kids' show but it can become awfully serious if you want it to, that's a little more of where I'm headed 'cause Devil May Cry isn't very kid friendly :p As for Nero having an accent, well, Fortuna doesn't exactly seem like it's right around the corner, plus it's rather secretive and cult-like, so them speaking a different language when amongst themselves doesn't seem like that much of a stretch. So I hope you guys liked the start of this, I know for sure that I'm going to like typing it and as always.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Devils and Demons

A/N: Hey everyone! Boy do I have a long night in front of me, I've done nothing productive all day… to be fair though I was out volunteering for DSK (Drive Safe Kalamazoo) until 4:30 in the morning… so yeah… don't really feel like doing much today, so all this morning it's been watch Danny Phantom and now it's time for fanfiction, I mean I have a little homework and some laundry to do in the middle but… beyond that maybe I'll finish my book or something. Not much in the way of plans for today :p Anywho! I've been super excited to do this since this morning I just haven't been able to work up the motivation to do it ^^; I'll shut up and get started now…

Disclaimer: For as much as I wish to own Danny Phantom, I wish to own Devil May Cry more… sadly they're both still just wishes.

Demons and Devils

"Amity Park huh?" the partial devil muttered to himself as stood outside of the school, the family that he was staying with… the Fentons, Lady had said they were ghost hunters, this made the teen snort. Ghost hunters? That sounded sketchy and unreliable, not that Devil May Cry didn't but come on, they catered to every kind of inhuman thing imaginable, going after just one specific thing? Sounded like they were nut jobs. His employer was a man by the name of Jim Lancer, a teacher at the very school he was standing at, he had a meeting with the man tomorrow morning to finish up the school paperwork and to get briefed on his mission. When the teen had asked Lady why he wasn't just staying in a hotel and being employed to clean out whatever demons needed to be taken care of he was treated to a nice long spiel about how some missions required more tact and that sometimes she swore he was just like Dante… and that he needed to keep his cover and investigate why the _high school _of all places was a hotspot for _ghostly_ activity. Nero looked at the very ordinary high school behind him, he'd never attended one, Fortuna operated just a little differently than the rest of the world, but he knew enough from TV and movies and books to know a generic one when he saw one. Did the place have just an absurd suicide rate or something? The partial devil huffed, it was highly unlikely but not something to just brush off the table. Lady said that he'd know who the Fentons were when they came for him, that they were un-missable. Nero was beginning to doubt her when a perfectly normal convertible pulled up to the curb.

The teen stood up and walked forward to greet the ordinary looking orange haired girl that stepped out, well maybe orange hair was a little unusual but he wasn't one to be able to talk…

"Hi!" the girl greeted with a smile. "You're… Neh-ro right? I'm Jasmine Fenton, but everyone calls me Jazz." she asked, throwing a rather strange pronunciation on his name. the partial devil tilted his head slightly, his name meant 'black' in Italian and several other things that the teen couldn't recall off the top of his head but it's not like it was hard to pronounce.

"Uh, it's Nero." He corrected, looking awkwardly at the offered hand. Honestly no matter how many times it happened, it felt strange to deny a handshake, even if he had his Bringer unwrapped he tended to avoid them. Jazz looked down at his arm in the sling and let out a quick.

"I'm sorry!" before leaping over to help him with his bags. The partial devil chuckled lightly, this girl seemed to have the same apologetic nature as his girlfriend, he'd have to tell Kyrie about her, maybe after the mission they could be friends, the songstress was always looking for new people to talk to, especially now that they would be moving off of Fortuna Island. Nero made sure to grab the box holding his dismantled, precious Red Queen and place it gently in the car.

"So… where's the rest of the family?" he asked when he got in the car, he wasn't the best at making small talk but he had to try his best, he needed to make sure that his cover was convincing. Jazz sighed and hung her head.

"Mom and Dad are wrapped up in some new invention in the lab and Danny's… well he's probably out with his friends." At the mention of a lab Nero felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine, he could still remember the pain of Triggering for the first time and the uncontrollable amounts of _power_ that had flowed through his veins. He still struggled with it sometimes.

"Invention?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't noticed his discomfort.

"Well… you see… my parents are ghost hunters… they're working on some sort of new ghost hunting weapon…"

"Really?" Nero asked with fake enthusiasm "That sounds really cool!" Jazz gave him a funny look

"You're not going to rant about how ghosts don't exist?"

"Nah, I've always thought they were around somewhere, my town is rather superstitious." 'also very cult-like' the teen thought to himself.

"Really? I never thought that Italy was a very superstitious place." 'Italy? Really Lady?' Nero internally grouched, the woman could've at least told him that he was going to be pretending to be from somewhere other than the truth.

"My hometown is." The partial devil rubbed at his nose self-consciously, to his surprise Jazz sighed in relief.

"Well then, we don't have to worry too much about you freaking out at the first ghost you see… or when you see the house for that matter…" she mumbled the last part under her breath, unaware of the partial devil's natural heightened hearing. A minute later Nero felt his jaw drop at the sight of the house in front of him.

A/N: Hehe, well I didn't exactly mean to do this entire chapter right now but… oh well *shrugs* I can't wait till Nero meets Danny :3 It'll be awesome!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Spooks and Specters

A/N: Hey guys, just typing this chapter before I have to go take a physics quiz… eww…. I hate having class at 6:30 at night… totally blows… but after that I don't really have much to do, yay! I'm not gonna dilly dally around here so…

Disclaimer: If I own Danny Phantom I'd make him go steal me the rights for DMC but I don't own either :(

Spooks and Specters

Danny looked out his window to see Jazz pull in again, he thought he'd heard her car but that meant that she was going to see his injuries which were well on their way to being healed but… there were still some fading bruises and his ribs wouldn't be completely okay until tomorrow morning… he sighed and hung his head. Sam and Tucker had both gone home to do homework and Danny had just started the same when he'd heard his sister in the driveway. He heard the door open and close and Jazz's voice float up the stairs. Did his sister have a friend over? It was then that the half ghost paused, no, it was much worse than that… she was bringing home that foreign exchange student today… the teen cursed under his breath and tapped into the cold energy of his ghostly abilities. If there was going to be a stranger in his house he wanted to know who they were and do so by seeing how they acted with his sister. Aka not his crazy parents or himself, this way he didn't have to put up a front and remember all the lies he's told. He'd be able to focus on the stranger and what they said. The ghostly teen poked his head down through the floor, his lower half floating awkwardly upside down in his bedroom as he did.

"This is the living room, obviously." Jazz said to a white haired teen that walked in after her. Damn, Danny thought, never thought I'd see another teen with white hair, must be some sort of fashion statement. That wasn't the only strange thing about the exchange student though, he also had his right arm bound up and in a sling, the strangest thing was that as soon as he walked in the door he paused and looked directly at where Danny's invisible head was stuck through the ceiling. Danny immediately pulled his head back and fell, completely tangible again on the floor, what the hell was that? He thought to himself, it was like he could see me.

"Danny!" Jazz called upstairs, numbly the town's hero got to his feet and went to face the mystery that awaited him downstairs, vaguely he heard his sister call downstairs for his parents.

-Fun and Games-

Nero waited patiently on the couch with Jazz while the rest of the family convened in the living room, wondering just what that presence was that he had felt, it wasn't demonic, well at least not in the sense that his and Dante's were but still… it was just strange. Danny was the first one to come down the stairs, looking rather wary and unsure of the stranger standing in his house. Immediately Nero noticed several things about the younger teen, first of all was that his breathing was slightly irregular, like he had bruised or broken ribs. The partial devil had done _that _enough times to know what it sounded like. Second was the tense way the kid stood and the way he oriented himself in the room, it was unconscious and Nero could tell the teen hid it as best he could but when you've seen some action, and this kid had but of what kind, he didn't know, you just couldn't help yourself. The teen was eyeing him up as well, judging him behind those baby blue eyes that rested somewhere between his shade and Dante's. Next were Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Lady was right, if they had come to get him there was no way on earth that Nero would've missed them. Both were wearing spandex jumpsuits and Mr. Fenton was a big guy who immediately approached him and held out an enthusiastic hand that Nero just looked at awkwardly again. Mr. Fenton noticed his wrapped arm and didn't hesitate in grabbing his left hand, which took the demonic teen by surprise.

"It's nice to meet you! Jazzy-pants has been so excited about you coming!" Nero wasn't quite sure what to say so he just settled with.

"Uh… thanks…"

"Mom, Dad, this is Nero Angelo, he'll be staying with us this semester."

"It's nice to meet you Nero," Mrs. Fenton said politely, a smile in her eyes. Nero gave her a rather shy grin in return.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Fenton." It may have shocked Dante but the partial devil did in fact possess great manners, he just knew that the elder would tease the shit out of him for it, plus Dante was an asshole.

"Oh you can call me Maddie." She said with a grin. It was then that Mr. Fenton butted into the conversation again, Maddie seemed very used to this as she just smiled and requested Jazz's help with dinner.

"So Nero, have you ever seen a ghost?" the man asked excitedly, Nero chuckled lightly.

"No I can't say that I have." This of course was a complete lie but in all fairness he _had _only seen a couple, he'd seen more zombies than ghosts but then again, zombies were easier for the psychos with god complexes to control. There was a snort from the other side of the room, and the partial devil's eyes snapped over to Danny. The boy met his gaze, staring him down; luckily Nero had had _plenty_ of practice with taking a glare, both from Dante and Credo. Danny huffed again and turned to go upstairs, muttering under his breath as he went.

"That'll change pretty soon…"

A/N: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! I just wanna keep typing this one and _only _this one, I mean my other ones are super awesome right now too but I'm just having such a blast with this! Even if it isn't the most popular or the most exciting right now, my little writer's heart is just going ERMAGURD THIS IS FREAKIN AMAZING. Yup. That's all.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Lies and Truth

A/N: Hey y'all! Almost an hour long break for dinner and cleaning the bathroom and now I'm back with some of Fun and Games! Yay! I'm so excited to type at this one :3 It's so much fun! Then after this one I can get to my vampires and sexiness ;p anywho I'll just be quiet and let the words flow!

Disclaimer! Disclaimed!

Lies and Truth

Dinner went fine, there were lots of questions asked, most of which Nero dodged around, the meal itself was a little more formal than he'd grown accustomed to at Devil May Cry but less formal than what he'd had often with Kyrie and Credo. Once it was over the demonic teen went upstairs and unpacked his things, stashing away Red Queen and Blue Rose for when they'd be needed, as soon as he was done, he took the sling from over his head and was about to Skype Kyrie when he felt that presence again, it tingled in the ends of his fingers for a few seconds longer than he was typically used to with a demonic presence. And after a moment's thought he realized that it was a ghostly aura that he was feeling, he'd encountered the specters so rarely and the ones that he had had been so weak that the sensation was very unfamiliar to him. Still it felt odd… just off, he pinpointed it in the room again and once more it vanished without a trace once he did. He shrugged, it hadn't attacked him so as of now it really wasn't a concern, the partial devil snagged his laptop off of the desktop he'd put it on and flopped down on the bed. He'd already told Kyrie that he'd Skype her within ten minutes so he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"_Hey,_" he said, once the connection went through.

"_Hey Nero,"_ she replied and he smiled, loving the way the Fortunian language sounded coming off her lips.

"You look tired." He commented upon noticing the circles underneath her eyes.

"I am, rehearsal ran quite late today, though I'm sure my day wasn't as exhausting as yours though."

"Mine really wasn't bad, just a lot of travel. Besides, despite the lack of sleep you still look beautiful." Kyrie blushed and Nero felt his own cheeks light up in return. She giggled then and the partial devil couldn't help but swipe at his nose shyly.

"You've been hanging around Dante too much." She giggled softly and then noticed the bandaged hand that he was trying to hide his blush behind and her face darkened slightly.

"You have to bind it again? I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore." Nero glanced frantically at the door and then back at his girlfriend.

"_I'm undercover for this mission, no one can know that I'm of Sparda's bloodline or even part demon for that matter. I'm hunting down ghosts, trying to find out why this high school's such a hotspot." _He explained, switching back to the tongue of the island on the off chance that prying ears were listening.

"_Ah, I'm sorry, so you get to go to an American high school?" _she asked curiously, Nero shrugged

"_I'm not all that excited, seems like it'll be really boring._" He said then looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called and Jazz poked her head in the door

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked and the partial demon shook his head.

"Nah," upon entering the room Jazz saw the songstress on the screen.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Jazz, this is my girlfriend, Kyrie, Kyrie this is Jazz, my host sister."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Kyrie said softly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jazz said with a grin and then smirked at Nero "Nero didn't say anything about having a girlfriend on the way over here."

"He didn't did he?" Kyrie raised a brow. And Nero flushed bright red.

"It didn't come up! I not the kind of guy to just up and announce that he has a girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh…" Kyrie teased, trying to keep a straight face "Well we'll have a talk about this when you get back mister!" she wagged a finger at the screen then smiled softly. "I love you Nero." She said, switching into the form of the demonic language that she'd been practicing lately and Nero smiled. As a Holy Knight, he knew several forms of the demonic language very well and as a lover of learning Kyrie insisted that he teacher. Her excuse was that as a part demon his pronunciation was much more accurate and precise but he was pretty sure that she just wanted him to teach her something. Either way, he loved it.

"I love you too, now you get some sleep okay?" she nodded and the video closed. Nero turned to Jazz who said

"That didn't sound like Italian,"

"It wasn't." the teen replied, still mildly blushed from Kyrie's words, Jazz tilted her head with a smirk.

"What did she say to you?" she asked, Nero rubbed his nose.

"That is between her and I." he grouched and the redhead laughed.

"You have the same look on your face as when I confront Danny about Sam, alright well I'll let mr. lovebird be, I just need to know, you gonna catch the bus or will you get up early enough and catch a ride with me?"

"I'll get up." Nero said and then Jazz left, leaving the slayer to his own devices. He promptly peeled his shirt off and changed into a pair of sweatpants. Debating for a second before locking the door and turning the light out and unwrapping his arm with a practiced air. The blue glow soon hit the air and lulled the partial devil into sleep.

A/N: I feel like if I were Nero I'd get pretty used to the blue glow all the time and when you get used to sleeping a certain way it's hard to change it. God knows Taylor and I both have a hard time sleeping in a room with only one person in it now and I'm used to the city lights around campus, being back in the country's a little dark, just a little ;p

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Mission Details and Suspicions

A/N: S'up, four down, five to go, I'm almost more than halfway there! Woot! Plus I actually have to be done by a reasonable hour cause I'm the baker at Tim Hortons now and I have to get up at four in the morning cause my shift starts at five, ew… next semester's gonna seem like a breeze because of the early shifts I'm doing right now… anywho, let's keep knocking these chapters out! I feel like I'm ready to go to bed now… maybe I'll make myself a cup of tea to keep myself awake… ^.^;

Disclaimer: I'd even go for owning the box ghost, I could make him go get me things out of the freezer XD

Mission Details and Suspicions

Morning came much too early for poor Nero but lucky for him he was used to having his sleep interrupted for missions and other such silly things (see: Dante's trysts), sadly this also had the teen on a nearly nocturnal schedule, which worked out fine for his relationship with Kyrie because of the time difference, it made it so that he was still awake when she was but now that he was expected to keep a natural human schedule it wasn't working out so well. He yawned again as he waited in the office for Mr. Lancer to show up, finally the out of shape, bald teacher walked in the door and saw him.

"You must be Nero." He said and the teen nodded, trying to keep himself awake. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" he asked and the teen nodded.

"Yes please." Nero felt like he was going to melt happily when the steaming cup was placed into his hands, it wasn't the greatest stuff in the world but it had caffeine in it and that's all the demonic teen cared about.

"So Nero, how much do you know about Amity Park?" the man asked

"Not much if at all, hadn't heard of it till Lady called me in yesterday."

"That's surprising considering the place you work for." Mr. Lancer was surprised at the steely look that entered the teen's eyes before him. This was not the tired teenager he'd seen seconds before, this was a battle hardened warrior whose pride had just been insulted.

"I'm sorry sir, but Devil May Cry handles all kinds of supernatural threats, particularly those of the demonic kind so I'm sorry if a tiny town with a tourist trap of ghost problems missed our attention."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." The older man gulped, taking a swig of coffee to calm his composure. "So were you filled in on your mission details?"

"Some, I'm supposed to find out why the high school's a hotspot in particular right?"

"Yes, the school board's become concerned with the safety of the students because of how often the school becomes a battle ground for ghosts, usually some random ghost and Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?"

"That's his full name but most of the time he goes by Phantom, he's a ghost with white hair and green eyes, usually back talking whatever ghost he's fighting. You can't miss him."

"So did a student die here or…?"

"Goodness no! No strange deaths or anything like that."

"That's weird…that'd be my first guess."

"You see why we hired someone of reputation? You can…" the teacher was hesitant to finish his sentence "deal with ghosts can't you?" Nero smirked

"Ghosts may be a pain but they're nothing compared to even your weakest devil." Mr. Lancer saw the teen's bandaged fingers twitch and a strange gleam enter his eye.

"Well then… I wish you the best of luck and I expect to hear from you often on your findings." Nero nodded on the way out the door and nearly ran into Danny who was on his way to class.

"Sorry," he said, only to receive a mild glare as the boy rushed off to meet with two others.

"What'd I do to piss him off so much?"

-Fun and Games-

"I'm telling you guys, there's something weird about that exchange student." Danny said to Sam and Tucker who gave inconspicuous looks across the lunchroom at Nero, who was sitting with Jazz and her friends, looking completely out of place.

"Aww, come on," Tucker said, "He just looks like a guy who's lost in a crowd he doesn't understand."

"Yeah Danny, I mean other than the white hair, he's not that weird, you're starting to sound like you did during the Gregor incident all over again. Do you have something against other guys having white hair?" Sam teased and Danny glared at her.

"I'm telling you Sam, he looked right at me when I was invisible, twice! There's just something off about hi… where'd Tucker go?" the goth looked up and noticed the lack of the third friend just in time to see him return with the exchange student in question in tow.

"Hey, I told Nero he could come sit with us if that's okay. I told him he'd have an understandable conversation over here instead of all that talk about college essays and stuff." Danny was about to refuse until he got a nice combat boot to the shin. He couldn't help it, there was just something about Nero's presence that put him on edge, it made his breath catch oddly in his throat, like his ghost sense was going to go off but not at the same time…

"That's fine," Sam grinned and scooted over, patting the bench next to her.

"Thanks," Nero set his tray down and then rubbed his nose, the motion fluid despite the lack of an arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I broke it a couple weeks ago in a motorcycle incident, I was goin a bit faster than I should've been and couldn't pull the corner very well."

"Ouch, that must've hurt," Tucker said and Sam kicked Danny again to snap their ghostly friend back into reality.

A/N: Awkward ending, I know but it's the best I've got, especially cause I've still got four more chapters to do tonight…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Deception and Deceit

A/N: Hey guys… I'm so exhausted right now you have no idea… I think I'm going to crash almost as soon as I'm done with this chapter, and it's cause I love this story and you guys so much that I am doing this to myself when it's eleven and I have to get up at four in the morning… don't mind my whining, I'll be okay… I think…

Disclaimer: *flips table*

Guest: workin on it now, thanks for the review!

Deception and Deceit

"It's not so bad," Nero said with a shrug, he'd broken bones plenty of times on missions and he definitely ranked getting impaled higher on the 'this sucks' list. "the doctors fixed me up real good and now I'm just stuck with this for a few more weeks."

"That's not a cast." Danny commented offhandedly, he was determined to figure out this guy, even if it meant dropping a little bit of his happy go lucky Danny Fenton act to do so. Blue met blue as Nero held his stare.

"It wasn't a bad break, I got lucky they said."

"So Nero, I hear you're from Italy, how's…" Sam trailed off as she noticed Danny shiver and gasp, Nero looked at him, feeling his arm pulse at the same moment, the feeling ghostly rather than demonic.

"I just remembered that I have a paper due tomorrow and I was gonna have Mr. Lancer check it, see ya!" the raven haired teen leapt up from the table and left. Nero watched him for a second before Danny's friends tried to pull him back into conversation with a little too much enthusiasm. It was suspicious. Very suspicious. The partial devil winced as his arm pulsed again, this time stronger than the last, much stronger. It vaguely reminded him of when he'd first met Dante, not _near _as strong as that but it was the same demanding presence.

"I left my pain meds in my locker, I'm gonna get them if you don't mind." Nero said, playing off the story of the broken arm and the minor wince that he'd just made.

"Sure." Tucker said amiably, though the white haired teen detected a tiny snare of suspicion in his voice.

-Fun and Games-

"Really Skulker? How many times have I told you, leave me alone at school."

"Never, welp. I intend for your pelt to hang on my wall, why do you need school?" Danny rolled his eyes at the hunting ghost, that statement didn't shock him as much as it once did but it was still gross whenever he heard it. Skulker noticed his eye roll and flew forward to attack, which the ghostly teen avoided easily, they exchanged a few blows and some words but then Danny noticed the exchange student, Nero, climbing up onto the roof to watch.

"Kid!" he shouted at the other teen "Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Nero's eyes narrowed when he'd called out to him, but he didn't have the chance to glare for long, instead he turned his attention to the ghost who was watching Danny with a predatory expression. He'd never seen ghosts this powerful before, it made him wonder if Dante had, he made a mental note to work up the courage to call the man later.

"Who are you?" Skulker called out to the teen on the roof.

"Your enemy." Nero replied smoothly, walking forward as though this were perfectly ordinary. Danny couldn't believe his eyes, even the ghost hardened citizens of Amity Park went running when ghosts appeared, _what _was up with this guy? Skulker laughed at the teen before sizing him up, Nero returned the favor, taking on a fighting stance and smirking.

"My enemy! Ha! You wish you could stand up to the likes of Skulker: The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!"

"Well I don't know unless I try, right?" Nero beckoned the ghost, who smiled and dove forward. This was when Danny snapped to his senses and dove down to snatch the other teen up into the air.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nero shouted, wiggling and squirming. "Put me down!"

"I'm saving your life dumbass! That's a ghost."

"I know! So put me down so I can fight!"

"You can't stand up to a ghost."

"Oh really?" Nero unexpectedly slammed his fist into the back of Danny's neck, causing the ghostly teen to drop him. What Danny didn't expect was for the other boy to land neatly on his feet as though he'd only fallen a foot or two, not twenty. Skulker charged again, rockets ablaze, Nero grinned wider and danced around the rockets as though it were child's play, landing a good number of punches on the ghost and not even blinking when Skulker would turn intangible to avoid them. Danny shook his head to clear it and sucked up the hunting ghost, ducking back into the school before Nero could come question or insult him.

-Fun and Games-

Nero groaned again as he flopped back on his bed, he'd just gotten off the phone with Dante and it was making his head hurt. He flexed his demonic fingers, trying to get blood back into them, he wasn't used to wrapping the damn thing anymore and now it kinda hurt to have it wrapped up for so long.

Danny decided that spotted or not, he needed to invisibly spy on his new housemate and so he took a deep breath, tapped into his ghostly abilities and turned himself invisible and intangible, walking through the wall into Nero's room. When he entered he just stopped, staring at the teen on the bed, particularly an unwrapped, unbroken, insane looking right arm.

A/N: okay so it's a little short but I really really need some sleep, I'm sorry,

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Shock and Fear

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to at the very least get this started so that I don't have as much work to do tonight when I get home cause I'm hoping to at least get this and _one _of the chapters of Blood and Bullets done tonight, it should be possible. Key on the should. Anyway, I'll shut up and start typing, or rather just let my fingers tell a story.

Disclaimer: There's no time!

Shock and Fear

Danny nearly lost his invisibility at the sight of Nero's arm, the thing was red and blue and _glowing _for Pete's sake! He couldn't help but wander just a little closer, so lost in his shock that he didn't notice Nero's head snap up and follow him, the fingers of that hand curling into a fist. Too late Danny realized that Nero had tensed up for an attack and the ghostly teen felt his breath woosh out of him as something clamped around his ribcage, despite the fact that he was intangible, or was supposed to be.

"Show yourself." Nero growled and Danny looked to see what appeared to be a giant apparition of the other teen's arm grabbing him. He hesitated before allowing his transformation to flow over his form, taking note of the way Nero's face twitched before dropping his invisibility.

"You." Nero said, squeezing just a little tighter and if he had needed to breathe then Danny would've been in big trouble.

"Yes." He said, spending what little oxygen he had on that one word.

"Why have you been spying on me?" Danny said nothing, merely pointed to the claws that constricted his lungs.

"If I let you go, do you promise to stay here? Because if you don't I _will_ hunt you down." The ghostly didn't doubt his words and so nodded, he felt the constriction around him disappear. He gave a big breath, he didn't naturally breathe in this form but it felt familiar to him, it was comforting to use his lungs to speak and communicate.

"I'll ask again, why are you spying on me?"

"I was curious." Danny admitted honestly, "What are you exactly?" he asked in return and the other teen hesitated for a second before saying.

"I'm of Sparda's bloodline."

"Huh?" was all the half ghost said in response. Nero looked surprised, who in the supernatural community didn't know of Sparda and his bloodline?

"Sparda…? The Traitor? The Legendary Dark Knight?"

"Batman?" was all Danny could manage with a slight grin. Nero huffed and got to his feet.

"What kind of ghost are you? You don't know of the demon Sparda?"

"Nope." Danny shrugged, he was pretty sure that Nero was just making things up to waste his time but there was a honest edge to the other teen's voice that couldn't be ignored. And then something clicked in his head.

"Wait, you just said that Sparda's a demon and you're of his bloodline… then…"

"I'm his grandson, a quarter devil, what are you, you're not your average, run of the mill kind of ghost, I can feel it in your aura."

"My aura?" the half ghost asked, hoping to dodge the question.

"Yes. Your presence, the feeling of your power, now don't avoid the question." Danny swore internally before deciding upon a modified truth.

"I was in an accident a couple years ago, now my powers are stronger and a little different. Is your arm always like that?" he asked rather bluntly, fascinated as the limb flared a little brighter then died down, following the emotions that crossed the air and Nero's face.

"It didn't always, I was attacked and injured, my demonic blood decided to assert itself to heal the wound."

"I… see…" Danny had started looking around the room, this conversation was fascinating but he needed time to process what he had found out.

"You're not going anywhere." Nero said, muttering under his breath after the statement, Danny felt a shift in the air and immediately dove for the ceiling, but not before Nero pricked his hand and a tiny drop of blood fell onto the floor. The half ghost slammed into the ceiling as though he weren't intangible and fell to the floor with a thud.

"What did you just do?!" he demanded angrily. Nero smirked and gestured around the room.

"It's called a ward, jeez you really are dumb for a ghost. Every demon and quite a few humans can cast wards. It keeps things you want in or out depending on the ward cast and the strength depends on your own power and sometimes a sacrifice. In this case, my blood. Which by the way, is one of the most powerful sealing or opening factors in the demonic realm so don't even think about escaping." Danny blinked, this was something that he wasn't expecting, he had a slight feeling that he was in way _way _over his head.

"So uh… what questions do you have?"

"How did you die? Or are you a manifestation?"

"I was electrocuted." Danny said shortly, it wasn't something that he liked to think about all that much, because in all reality he _had _died that day, but at the same time he hadn't. His human form was alive, his ghost side wasn't, he traversed the line between life and death on a daily basis and he did the best he could not to think about it most of the time.

"Why do you haunt the school?"

"Why…what?" the ghostly teen tilted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Most sightings of you, in fact the vast majority, are at the high school, what is your attachment to that place? Did you die there?"

"No, I died at home!" Danny blurted before biting his lip, he wasn't ready for the bombardment of strange questions and it made him say something that he didn't mean to come out.

"You died at home? Then why do you haunt the school?" Nero repeated, looking a little confused.

A/N: Okay! I gotta fly but I hope that my own takes on things ie: wards and Danny's capacity to sense emotions are too big of stretches.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Explanation and Exasperation

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back to typing like a crazy person and also, I wanna get these done so that I can A: not have to worry for the rest of the week and B: play Bioshock Infinite cause I'm getting really close to the end and yeah… I'm ready to finish that bad boy up :p

Disclaimer: I own this word document but nothing that it contains

Explanation and Exasperation

"I don't "haunt" anything." Danny huffed, crossing his legs and floating in midair with ease.

"Then explain why you're seen around the school so much."

"It's where the other ghosts like to attack, I defend the town from other ghosts, shouldn't that have been obvious earlier?" Nero paused, thinking through his own idiocy at not catching that fact and pressed onward, decidedly ignoring it.

"Why though, why protect humans?"

"Because they're not strong enough to protect themselves." Danny said softly and Nero felt his eyes widen, that's what Dante always said too and that was what he often found himself thinking.

"Now. Do you have any more questions for me or can I go now?" the half ghost said, tilting to the side slightly, Nero sighed and released the ward, Danny felt the shift in the air and turned invisible before diving through the bedroom wall into the safety of his own room.

"Good god what is that guy…?" the ghostly teen murmured to himself before shaking his head, it would do him no good to worry about it now.

Meanwhile Nero still stood in the middle of his own room processing the information he'd gleaned. The ghost kid had died at home of electrocution and protected the town from other ghosts, was that his obsession? Some tie to the people of the town to the point where he had to protect them or was it something else, something more simple? Did he just have some sort of hero complex? That seemed the more likely of the two answers and Nero sat, crossing his knees and staring at his hands while his mind whirled at a million miles per minute, going in circles upon circles upon circles… the demonic teen was knocked out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing, he picked it up to see that Kyrie had texted him, wanting to Skype, he grinned, this was just what he needed.

"Hey," he said upon the video loading.

"Hey," Kyrie grinned, her video a little laggy but it still warmed his heart to see her smile. "_How's the mission going?"_ she asked, switching languages for comfort and secrecy.

"_Pretty good… I think…" _the teen's girlfriend raised an eyebrow and looked at him, that look alone brought him down and he sighed.

"_Well I just had a conversation with the ghost I'm supposed to be investigating."_

_ "That's good isn't it?" _the songstress asked, her eyes full of hope.

"_Sort of."_ Nero replied, rubbing at his nose a little and decided to lay it all on the table, he explained all that he could to Kyrie and the redhead was quiet the whole time, only giving small hums to acknowledge that he'd spoken.

"_And that's all that I know." _he finished, propping his cheek up on his Devil Bringer, he did this from time to time and always wondered why he did afterward because the light that close to his eye was blinding and distracting.

"_So you said that his aura vaguely reminds you of Dante's?"_

_ "Not near as powerful but yeah."_

_ "So what if he's a halfbreed?"_

_ "Half ghost? Really Kyrie? Isn't that pushing it a little bit?"_

_ "Says the boy with a glowing arm."_

_ "Okay, okay, I won't dismiss it entirely."_

_ "Good. _So how's high school?" Nero rolled his eyes and huffed before answering.

-Fun and Games-

"Sam?" Danny called, poking his head through the window

"Don't come in I'm naked!" she shouted, Danny chuckled and entered anyway, Sam had gotten in the habit of saying that whether she was or not.

"One of these times I'll actually be naked." She warned and Danny rolled his eyes

"I can in your voice whether or not you're lying." He said, not mentioning the fact that he could taste it in her emotions that drifted through the air as well.

"Sure you can." She snorted "So what's up?"

"You're not going to believe this but Nero's a demon." He said, eyes wide. Sam stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Sam! I'm serious!" the half ghost complained, lounging around in midair as though that were perfectly normal, and between these two friends, it was.

"I understand that you don't like him Danny but that's no reason to call him a demon."

"Sam, his arm isn't broken. It's a demon arm, it's blue and red and glows, he was able to grab me with it while I was intangible." He lifted his shirt and displayed the now yellowing bruises, causing Sam to pause.

"What kind of demon, do you know?" she asked, now serious. He knew he'd done the right thing coming to Sam, she'd know when it came to devil's and demons.

"He said something about Sparda?" Danny said, shrugging. That was when Sam froze. "Sam? Sam, what is it?" he asked, floating over and looking into her face warily.

"What did he say about him?"

"That he was his grandson?"

"Shit, Danny what did you do?" the half ghost was startled and floated back a bit.

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Then why do you have an extremely powerful devil hunter onto you?" she snapped and Danny paused

"What?"

"The sons of Sparda, Dante and Vergil are their names if I'm remembering correctly, are wicked devil hunters, if one of them had a kid and that kid is after you, well better than his father or uncle but you're still as good as dead."

A/N: Alrighty then! So that moment of Sam yelling don't come in I'm naked is what my roommate would always do to a friend of mine and we were waiting for the day when he'd walk in and she'd actually be naked XD

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
